Chocolates As Prizes
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: The boys are tired from the awful chocolates they receive each year. With Sakuno's sweet ones, they decided to held out a contest for it. But knowing Sakuno, the chocolates are obviously for Ryoma. Will her chocolates ever reach him? -one-shot- EDITED


A Valentine's Day RyoSaku Fanfiction

disclaimer: Prince of Tennis will never be mine. Owned by Konomi-sensei

* * *

'Chocolates as Prizes'

by Miyo-chan02

Valentine's day, the day the girls have been waiting for. The day when girls give homemade chocolates or sweets to the male population to show their affection. Dated February 14. All the Seishun Gakuen girls are into it and so as Ryuzaki Sakuno. (A/N: I edited this part cause of some confusion between white day and valentine's day haha. gomen ne for the wrong info. thanks to syNemYoA for pointing it out. again gomen!)

All of us know Sakuno's great admiration of the freshman regular Echizen Ryoma a.k.a. 'Prince of Tennis'. It is obvious that her chocolates will be owned by none other than him. The only question is, will Sakuno be able to give it to the rightful owner?

Sakuno made this especially for him, so she should give it to him. Of course, putting all your effort and time in one thing, will only be satisfying if 1) you enjoyed doing it and 2) you gained the result you wanted to get at the first place.

This means that the box of chocolates she has is very special to her.

But how would she react if 98% of the male population of Seishun Gakuen students is after this box of chocolates.

Another question popped out. Why?

That leads us to a flashback.

_It was a week before the said day called 'Valentine's' occurs._

'_Nyaa! Momo, Valentine's Day is near ne?' the red-head acrobat wrapped an arm on Momoshiro's shoulder who's walking beside Ryoma._

'_I agree. You know what, for some reason, I have a bad feeling about it.' He said looking down._

'_Eh?'_

'_Well you see, I heard some girls talking about celebrating White Day a month before. If that is true, then the lockers would be full of chocolates and stuff like that by next week.' Momo said horror visible on his face._

'_Waah! That's so creepy nyaa! My locker got broken last year because of that.' Eiji said trying to remember the happenings before._

'_R-really? Oi Echizen, you're doomed. Maybe your locker will collapse too.' Momoshiro teased his kouhai and patted his head._

_Ryoma rolled his eyes then started to walk away._

'_Oh yeah, Ryuzaki-chan's a good cook right?' Eiji asked Momo._

_That got Ryoma's attention which made him halt on his tracks._

'_Err… I guess so. An-chan told me about her good cooking skills.'_

'_Eh??? Ochibi's so lucky nyaa! Ryuzaki-chan's really good at cooking then her chocolates would be so good!' Eiji complained._

'_Eh? Why the sudden outburst Kikumaru-sempai?'_

'_You see… I really didn't mind if girls give me chocolates every White Day or Valentine's Day but then… the bad part, is that… their chocolates aren't far from…'_

'_Come on Kikumaru-sempai! Spit it out already!' Momo said getting all worked up about Eiji's experience._

'_Their chocolates aren't far from… Inui juice.' Eiji said with a horrified face from the last two words._

_Silence came._

'_I-inui juice!!!' The whole tennis club and some non-members exclaimed except Fuji, Tezuka and Inui. Oh boy… the said juice was popular around Seigaku huh?_

_Eiji and Momo looked around surprised to see everyone listening to their small conversation._

'_Err… yeah.'_

'_W-wait! Momoshiro-sempai! I-is it true about R-ryuzaki-chan's a good cook?' one guy asked._

_Momoshiro nodded._

'_I've gotta get one of those!' the male students exclaimed._

*end of flashback*

That's where it all started.

And now, here we have 13th of February. The day before when Sakuno will have the chance to confess and give chocolates to Ryoma. And the day before when the men will compete for the chocolates. Will the chocolates ever reach Ryoma? Will someone else get it?

Sakuno took a bite. The sweet taste of her chocolate placed a smile on her lips. All the hard work and love she put in it satisfied her.

'P-please… Kami-sama… I hope he'll like it.'

**~ O ~**

February 14

Ryoma entered the school with boredom. He didn't care if he was given chocolates or not. Well he knew that he would be given and like what Momo said, his locker might collapse. But what the heck. He'll just throw them away anyway. Well… they can't expect him to eat all those boxes of chocolates.

And, who would wanna eat those if they _aren't far from Inui juice?_

The girls looked at him and smiled.

'Ryoma-sama!' fangirls squeal.

**~ O ~**

Sakuno entered the school and headed to the courts.

'Ryuzaki!' a number of voices said her name.

She spun only to see a crowd of men approaching her.

'E-eh? H-how may I help you?'

'Chocolates!' they exclaimed.

'D-demo…'

'Ryuzaki-chan! I'm begging you please give me your chocolates!' a guy unknown to her asked.

'But..'

'No! It should be given to me! I beg you!' another unfamiliar guy.

'Nyaa! Ryuzaki-chan! It's for me right?' now a familiar face of Eiji said to her.

'Anou…'

'With my 2 years of tennis experience, that'll surely be for me!' Horio said.

'Ryuzaki-san!' Katsuo and Kachiro came as well.

Some other unfamiliar and familiar faces showed up having interest on her chocolates.

Sakuno was confused. Why would everyone took interest on a typical box of chocolates? Is someone playing a prank on her?

'I know! Let's hold a contest for Ryuzaki-san's chocolates!' Eiji said.

'Good idea!'

'Yeah!

'I'm in!'

Everyone agreed.

Soon, all the noise died and they all proceeded to the contest. Not even minding the little girl's reaction and response.

'Demo… th-these are for … Ryoma-kun.' She said in a soft tone.

**~ O ~**

Dismissal time…

The contest started by the first round.

For the first round, the instructions are to use 2 long sticks and 2 short sticks to form 2 triangles.

Some got it easily like Fuji, Inui and some other smart students.

Some got lucky and just did random things to get the pattern who are Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo and others.

While most, didn't get it and lost.

For the second round, all needed to do was to run. The first 10 will be the one to go to the last round.

While everyone were giving all their will to the contest, Sakuno sat at the corner with a frown on her face.

She really wanted to give it to Ryoma. But then, whoever wins gave all he had just for the chocolates. Sakuno felt sorry for him. Sakuno was sure a really kind-hearted person.

Just around the corner, someone spotted her sad expression.

The one who lasted the second round were the regulars who joined which are Momo, Eiji, Fuji, Inui, Kawamura and Kaidoh. And the other four composed of Kachiro, Katsuo, Arai, and surprisingly, Horio. It seems, only the tennis club members lasted.

The last round is all about luck. All you have to do is to pick up draw cards. If you pick the card with the picture of chocolates, you win. If you pick the card with a glass of green liquid which is obviously Inui juice, you lose.

The ten placed their hands in the box.

In a count of 1! 2! 3!

They all raised their cards.

Momo - Inui juice

Eiji – Inui Juice

Fuji – Inui Juice

Inui – Inui Juice

Kawamura – Inui Juice

Kaidoh – Inui Juice

Kachiro – Inui Juice

Katsuo – Inui Juice

Arai – Inui Juice

So that means, Horio is the winner.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

'This is all because of my two tennis experience.' He said.

Sakuno stood from her place the frown still present on her face.

But then coming closer to Horio, she forced a smile.

'C-congratulations…' she said her frown returning to her features.

'I know I was great wasn't I?' Horio bragged.

Just before Horio can get the box…

'Oi! We refuse! We could have accepted if another won the contest. But surely not that kid!' one exclaimed.

'I agree!'

'Me too!

'That's not fair!'

Soon, everyone refused Horio to be the winner, until everyone came and started to take her chocolates.

'W-wait!' Sakuno tried to stop them.

But then her chocolates fell on the floor.

Everyone silenced and looked at her apologetically.

'Gomenasai Ryuzaki-chan!' Eiji bowed.

'Gomenasai!' everyone followed in unison bowing as well.

She nodded a frown on her face again.

'_I thought Valentine's Day was a day where I can finally confess to him._' She thought with a sigh.

She started to pick up the chocolates that fell on the floor. Some chocolates still stayed in the box. That's a good thing.

Sakuno decided to throw them away. He won't eat them anyway.

While she continued, she didn't notice a figure coming her way.

'Oi.'

'R-ryoma-kun?'

'Will you throw those away?'

'Y-yeah.'

He knelt down and reached one chocolate that's still in the box.

He placed it in his mouth, letting the sweet taste of it melt.

'Not bad.' He complimented.

Compliments rarely come from the prodigy.

'Aren't you going to say something?' he asked the girl.

Sakuno blushed.

'H-happy valentine's day… R-ryoma-kun.'

'That's not what I wanna hear.'

'E-eh? Ermm… I'll buy you some Ponta?'

'Iie…'

'Anou… uhmmm… I'll work harder?'

Ryoma sighed.

He stood up and pulled Sakuno with him carrying her like a fireman. (A/N: what I mean by fire man is when the body is over the shoulders of the fireman during a fire incident.)

'E-eh? P-please p-put me down.'

Ryoma ignored her as he took one chocolate and placed it in his mouth.

He carried her like that until they exited the campus.

'Saa… Good job minna!' Fuji said to everyone.

'Acting was difficult… but fun nyaa!' Eiji said as he placed his hands at the back of his neck.

'Phew… glad that was over. Never let Echizen know this huh.'

Everyone nodded.

'An accuracy of 98% that he'll get furious if he'll know this.'

Fuji just smiled.

**~ O ~**

Ryoma and Sakuno reached the spot near the river.

Finally, he put her down.

'Don't you like me?' he asked with a poker face and usual monotone. (A/N: please don't think of it as OOC, just imagine him asking a normal question.)

'E-eh?' Sakuno blushed.

'Valentine's day dated February 14th is the day when most girls confess to their crushes or persons they like.' Ryoma read the first part of an article about Valentine's day on a magazine pointing at it with boredom.

Sakuno giggled.

His left eyebrow twitched.

'Yes… I like Ryoma-kun.' Sakuno said softly without any stammering. Yes it did have a pause, but not a stutter.

'Mada mada dane.' He simply said.

'E-eh?'

He placed his lips on hers.

'You're my girlfriend already. Ja.' He said then left our little Sakuno.

'S-sweet ch-chocolates…'

Owari!

* * *

A/N: here's my valentine's day special for everyone! I know that it was weird and random. But what can you expect from a weird and random author? Haha. I do not believe that Ryoma was OOC here. Even though Ryoma is a silent type of person , doesn't mean he can't talk like this right? Haha. Anyway, reviews onegai.


End file.
